Current click-to-connect (C2C) and other two-way advertisement campaigns are typically distributed to multiple recipients at the same time. Accordingly, multiple users can engage a respective click-to-connect element at or near the same time as other users, thereby causing an influx in connection requests for a particular provider. A large number of near simultaneous connection requests can consume bandwidth and burden the underlying communication network. As such, connection requests may fail or be denied. Traditional methods of rejecting communication requests can result in a loss of interest in a click-to-connect campaign. Accordingly, shortcomings in conventional systems and methods are identified and addressed in this disclosure.